The Pearl
by shakeitsalome
Summary: In this city, there are many secrets, but none are as hush-hush as what happens at the most exclusive gentlemen's club. Is it true that nothing there is off-limits? Are there no taboos? - AU. Seth Rollins/OC - Triple H/Stephanie McMahon - Triple H/OCs - Stephanie/OCs. Also featuring Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and many others.


**A/N: New fic alert! Because apparently I don't have enough smut going on... Thanks to Caty for her encouragement (bullying) and support. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter One

The formal living room wasn't filled to capacity, but there were enough people that Seth Rollins knew better than to let his guard slip. One elbow resting casually on the mantel, he swept his gaze over the room. The elegant, tasteful décor provided a nice backdrop for the activity. His eyes settled on a petite woman standing near the window. Sasha's caramel skin glowed in the soft light, and the plain gold bracelet on her left wrist glinted when she raised her glass for a sip. Her eyes met his and she sent him a smile. The crimson robe she wore fluttered with each movement, and from his vantage point Seth could see she wore nothing beneath it.

Of course, none of the girls did.

A few feet away from Sasha stood a voluptuous brunette. She, too, wore a crimson robe, though hers was barely tied at the waist. One calculated move and her breasts would be bared to all. Seth chuckled inwardly. Nikki was known for her exhibitionism. When he had first met her the year prior, she had been at the breakfast table, completely nude. And when Sasha had introduced them, Nikki had bluntly asked if he thought she needed another breast augmentation.

She must have known he was watching, for she slowly turned her head and curved her lips into a smirk. There was a hint of welcome in her eyes, but then movement from the doorway caught her attention. Seth was immediately forgotten when her favorite client arrived.

He looked to Sasha again, and saw that she had moved on. He glimpsed her fuchsia hair at the arch leading into the foyer, then relaxed at the sight of Braun leading her and a client up the grand staircase.

Taking a sip of his drink, he looked on as Nikki and her client headed upstairs. No worries there. Mr. Cena was a regular. He paid extra, left tips, and was polite to the staff. Seth pushed Nikki from his mind and turned his attention to the rest of the people in the room.

There were more clients than staff now. It wasn't unusual. He could tell which clients were together, even if they weren't side by side as they chatted to the remaining girls. There were little clues that he had picked up on since being put on security detail. Looks. Hand motions. Gentle nods. The occasional vulgar display of a roll of cash. So when redheaded Becky was escorted toward the stair by two men Seth paid them no mind. Owens was leading the way, and Owens would make sure Becky was safe.

"Why are you standing here looking sad? You're bringing down the vibe of the whole place."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar voice. Turning, he smiled at the sight of Naomi. "I'm not sad, I'm working."

"Well, cheer up." Naomi reached up and pushed at the corners of his mouth. "Walk me up?"

He looked beyond her to the three men waiting. "You sure you don't want Roman?"

"Nah, he gets weird when I have more than one client at the time." She rolled her eyes and offered Seth a pout. "Please?"

"Wait just two minutes, I have to check in with Hunter." Seth looked to the men again. "Have another drink, gentlemen. On the house."

"Come on," Naomi enthused, slipping her hands into the crooks of two arms and leading them to the bar. "Finn has the best whiskey in town."

He watched them go, then motioned to his coworker on the other side of the room. Dean Ambrose crossed to him as casually as if he had been walking in the park. "What's up?"

"Keep an eye on things, I've got to check in with Hunter."

"Isn't he upstairs?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Lucky fucking bastard."

"He's in the office. Stephanie told me to make sure he didn't spend all night with the paperwork." Seth finished his drink and left the glass on the mantel.

"Where's she again?"

"She went upstate to witness the wedding."

"Oh, right." Dean nodded with remembrance. "Speaking of lucky fucking bastards. Me and the boys are starting a pool on when he'll get officially fucked to death."

Seth snorted on a laugh, eyes flitting to the petite blonde reentering the living room. The only outward sign that she had been engaged upstairs with a client was the faint wrinkles in her robe. A sure indication it had been discarded on the floor for the past hour. Her haughty expression took in the room as a whole and, with a roll of her eyes, she approached the large sofa. Within moments, she was surrounded by clients.

"So you want in?" Dean asked.

"Maybe later," Seth decided. "Don't let Bliss take more than two up."

"After last time? Fuck that. No more than one, and Braun goes with her."

Seth nodded in agreement before slipping out of the room. The back of the house was off-limits to clients, but he saw that one had finagled one of the girls into the furthest corner of the foyer. Less than three feet away stood a bored-looking Roman, seemingly ignorant to the couple making out. Seth signaled to him, made a slashing motion with his hand across his throat, then continued through the door leading to the staff area. Just before the door closed behind him he heard Roman clearing his throat.

Hunter's office was at the end of the corridor. To the left was the kitchen, straight ahead the staircase used only by staff. The tiny corridor that went off to the right led to the rear exit and garage. Out of habit, Seth peered down the hall and then up the stairs before knocking on Hunter's door.

"Yeah," Hunter called.

"Just reminding you that your wife doesn't want you behind your desk all night," Seth announced as he entered the office. He paused at the sight of Olivia, then closed the door behind him. "Naomi asked me to escort her upstairs."

"How many?" Hunter asked, not looking up from the screen of his laptop.

"Three. Regulars."

"Who?" Hunter reached for the papers spitting out of the printer.

"Ziggler, Nakamura, and Styles."

Hunter nodded. Sitting back with a sigh, he closed the laptop. "She can handle them. Anything else?"

"Nothing out of the usual." Seth glanced to Olivia, who was kneeling in the corner. "Everything cool here?"

"We have a bit of an attitude problem. Don't we?"

Again? Seth wasn't surprised. Helping himself to one of the mints from the bowl on Hunter's desk, he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

Hunter turned to look at the blonde. She gave her head a quick shake, her vocal reply muffled by the ball gag strapped in place. "Liv thinks that she can pick and choose which nights she works. She's had to be reminded that she isn't the one who gives the orders. Has anyone asked for her?"

Someone had, but when Seth had said she was unavailable, he had happily gone upstairs with Bliss. "No one."

"And yet, she thinks she's popular." Hunter clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Down, Liv."

Without hesitation she fell forward, hands breaking her fall with barely an inch between the floor and her nose. Seth looked at her nude form, taking in the fresh red welts that crisscrossed her backside. One glance around the office would not show anything that could have caused them, but he knew what the closet in the corner contained. He was almost certain he knew what every closet in the building contained.

"Go back out with Seth, then wait for me in the middle of the living room."

Liv moved to stand, but when Hunter snapped his fingers she remained on all fours. She crawled over to Seth, and glanced up at him expectantly. He saw the fire in her eyes and knew she was receiving more pleasure than humiliation.

"What security guys are available?" Hunter asked as he rose to his feet. He began unrolling his sleeves, fastening the cuffs with the emerald cufflinks that had been a Christmas gift from the girls.

"Barrett, Langston, Corbin, Ambrose, and me." Seth pulled his phone from his pocket to double check, then nodded. "And Roman, now."

"Send Barrett with Naomi. I need you downstairs." Hunter fastened the top buttons of his shirt. "I'm going to call my wife, then I'll be in."

Seth gave a nod and left the office. He almost forgot about Olivia until he reached the living room. She stopped next to him, head upright. When he gave a nod, she crawled to the cherry wood coffee table situated in the center of the room. He watched her climb atop it, amused and surprised that she managed to not upset any of the knickknacks placed there. She remained on her knees, hands splayed on the smooth surface, and lowered her head.

"What did little miss do this time?" Dean asked once Seth had told Barrett to go upstairs with Naomi and her clients.

"Attitude problem." Seth shrugged. "She's a walking attitude problem."

"She's a bitch, you mean." Dean shook his head. "Too bad. She gives great head."

"You say that about all the girls."

"Nah." Dean loosened his tie slightly and leaned one elbow on the mantel. "Nikki gives a good show, but as soon as you start thinking you're going to cum, she stops. Becky's too sloppy. Bliss is more handjob than blowjob. I didn't even have the balls to ask Asuka. Sasha is good but isn't into it."

"Naomi?" Seth inquired, watching the statuesque woman leave on the arms of two men. The third trailed right behind, eyes glued to her backside.

"Shit, man, she's the best. Suck your soul right out." Dean sighed. "I don't have the energy for that all the time."

Chuckling, Seth watched as the remaining girls slowly made their way upstairs. Until only Olivia remained. There were a couple of clients still in the living room, chatting quietly and sipping drinks from the bar, when Hunter entered. He gave Seth and Dean a nod and made his way to the bar.

"You ever wonder what it's like to have so much fucking power the mayor practically fucking grovels when you come into a room?" Dean asked.

"Sometimes. Then I remember how the governor bowed when Vince came in one night." Seth grinned.

"Vince McMahon is the fucking god of perverts, though." Dean loosened his tie further.

"Olivia," Hunter called from the bar.

Seth and Dean looked on as the woman slid off the coffee table and crawled over to Hunter.

"Go upstairs and wait for me." Hunter leaned to speak to the mayor. Seth saw the brief shake of his boss's head, and straightened when Hunter looked to him. "You, too."

"Looks like you're in charge down here," Seth said to Dean, waiting for Olivia to exit first.

"Have fun," Dean said with a smirk before turning to approach the bar.

At the base of the stairs, Olivia stopped crawling and began to rise to her feet. Seth cleared his throat behind her then sidestepped around her to continue up the stairs. He didn't look back until he reached the landing, and saw her slowly climbing the stairs on all fours. He continued to her room and waited at the door. Hunter had been trying to break her for…months? He thought back and remembered she had been wearing a Halloween costume when she had first entered the building.

 _"Say hello to Olivia, our newest girl," Hunter introduced. The blonde in the pirate costume snapped at the gum in her mouth and gave Seth a look of disgust. Hunter sighed, and Seth watched the gum fly from her mouth as the back of Hunter's hand met her cheek. When she crumpled, he stepped over her. "She still has to learn respect, but she'll do well."_

Except she hadn't. Very few clients requested her, citing her attitude as one of the main reasons. It had occurred to Seth more than once that she showed the attitude so she could be punished by Hunter. Even though he hadn't voiced the suspicion, he had the feeling the older man knew. Which was why he wasn't surprised when Hunter had started letting him in on the punishment.

"No," he said when Olivia finally reached the room and moved to get onto the bed. She looked at him over her shoulder, and he pointed at the floor. "You know where to go."

She made no sound as she crawled to the usual spot. Didn't look at him when he closed the door or when he crossed to the wardrobe. The small key was in the door and he swung it open, fingers trailing over different thicknesses of ropes. Seth knew without being told that Hunter wanted her bound. Studying the choices, he unbuttoned his jacket and removed it, draping it over the back of the armchair next to the wardrobe. Loosening his tie, he took that off as well and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hunter stepped in just as he finished tying the last knot. Olivia, head lowered, arms and legs bound, slowly lifted her head. At her sound of outrage, Seth looked up and saw Bliss had come in as well. Her usual red robe was gone, replaced by a men's dress shirt that was unbuttoned. She sent Olivia a look of dislike then sauntered over greet Seth.

"Looking good as always," she purred, hands trailing up his abdomen to rest on his chest. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Bliss." Her name was a hiss from Hunter. Instantly she was at his side. With just a motion of his hand, she dropped to her knees. Hunter gathered her long hair with one hand, pulling it away from her face and neck, then tugged so her chin lifted. Seth saw the diamond necklace twinkling at her throat. He knew the meaning of it, as did Olivia, who dropped her head.

Bliss was now Hunter's current favorite. Seth knew from the past that his favorite girl was treated better than all the others. She was allowed to have her pick among clients. She could take time off. She earned bonuses for pleasing Hunter so well. Her jewelry collection and wardrobe expanded. She was, for all intents and purposes, the queen of the girls, second only to Stephanie.

"Would you like to see what happens to girls that think they're hot shit?" Hunter asked her. She nodded eagerly, gazing up at him with pure adoration, and his thumb stroked her cheek. Then he pointed at the armchair and tugged on her hair once more. Once on her feet, she shrugged the shirt from her shoulders and let it fall behind her as she crossed to kneel next to the chair. Hunter removed his jacket and tie, jerking his chin in Seth's direction while unbuttoning his shirt. "Start with your belt."

Seth lacked the discipline to focus on doling out punishment while Hunter and Bliss watched. Especially when he glanced over and saw the blonde straddling Hunter's lap. His grip on the belt tightened and he brought it down over Olivia's backside, felt the muscles in his start to ache. Olivia was trembling. Red lines marred he creamy flesh, and he saw the welts starting to form. Raising his arm, feeling the belt swing back, he was distracted by a tiny, gasping moan.

Bliss writhed in Hunter's lap, hands clutching the arms of the chair. A large hand moved slowly between her thighs, and above Olivia's harsh breathing he heard fingers working over slick flesh.

"You're going too slow," Hunter observed. "Her skin will start to grow numb and the pain won't be as severe. Speed up, and don't stop until she's sobbing."

Seth did as instructed, blocking out the pleased sounds coming from Bliss. Blocking out everything but punishing Olivia. He barely heard the leather belt meeting her flesh. Perspiration began to trickle down his chest. When he heard a sob break behind the gag in her mouth, he brought the belt down once more.

"She wants to be fucked," Hunter announced.

Seth almost pointed out it was obvious, considering Bliss was squirming against Hunter's crotch. Lowering his gaze, he saw the evidence of Olivia's arousal trickling down her spread thighs. He dropped the belt to the floor and rubbed his hands together. "She doesn't deserve to be fucked."

Hunter made a sound of agreement and lifted Bliss from his lap. She gave a small pout when he set her on the floor, but settled on her knees and waited. Hunter stood, and Seth only had eyes for Bliss, who eagerly followed him across the room.

"Any man could fuck her," Hunter said. "But not all men can get her to give over all control. Getting your dick in her is the easy part."

 _"I don't fuck just anyone," Olivia panted, bouncing up and down on Seth's dick. Less than an hour had passed since he'd first seen her, and she was already working hard to make him cum._

"I know," he told Hunter. He'd learned quickly that Olivia wasn't selective about who fucked her.

"Come with me," the man said. "She can wait."

Seth did as told, glancing back to see Olivia shaking with sobs in the middle of the room. He waited for Bliss to exit before closing the door, then followed Hunter and the blonde to the suite at the end of the hall. Hunter unlocked the door with his key, then led the way into the sitting room.

"I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks," Hunter said, crossing to the wet bar in the corner. "With the old man gone, I have more work on my desk. I have to interview accountants tomorrow. If I have to study one more bank statement, I'll go crazy. And, Bliss here needs some personal attention."

Seth accepted the glass of scotch that was handed over. Bliss rose to her feet when a glass was held out to her, and he again saw adoration in her eyes. "Are you sure you should let someone from the outside work on the accounts?"

"I'll find the perfect one, don't worry. Stephanie has too much to do with keeping up with the girls, and dealing with clients. Plus she's working to acquire the building next door, and is already planning the expansion.

Seth nodded, recalling the sketches he had seen on Stephanie's desk that morning before she left to attend her father's quick wedding. "You know you can count on me to do whatever you need, Hunter."

"I know. Which is why I'm giving Olivia to you."

Seth almost choked on his drink. "Olivia?" he sputtered. "Why?"

"She needs someone that can give her more time than I have. I thought of giving her to Dean, but after Brie…" Hunter shook his head and Seth vividly recalled the scrambling that had been done the previous summer. "Besides, I've watched you. You're ready to take on a project."

Seth dropped his gaze to the blonde at Hunter's side. Nude and glowing, she was still staring at Hunter. Adoration, pleading, and longing practically oozed from her body. It was obvious she craved him like most people craved coffee or chocolate. Seth had seen the same look in the eyes of nearly all the women who worked for Hunter and his wife. And he had longed to have someone look at him the same way.

"You can do it, Seth."

Moistening his lips, he nodded. "I'll do it."


End file.
